The Beginning
by Angel1029
Summary: A 13 year old girl disguises herself as a boy to be a newsie and is the only girl there. Basicly another "girl becomes newsie" story, but still try it! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own newsies I do own Madison though**

The beginning

Rain, and snow. That's all one girl saw, sitting in an alley and staring at nothing. Why me, how did I get from having a family… to this? She fingered the locket she wore around her neck. This…..this is all I have left. She opened it to see four smiling faces staring up at her. She had been an orphan for five days now after her house burned down, taking her family's lives as well. Nice Madison, your family died and all you did was run, Good job, well, I need work, that's for sure. Now to find it. Madison jumped up and started walking around trying to find work.

"Can I have a job?" The door slammed shut. "No, K. Great that has to be the thousandth I've tried! Now what?" The sun had just risen and the shouts of "Extry, Extry, read all about it!" were herd everywhere now. I have to be a boy.

Madison had found boy's pants, boots and a shirt and put them on. "Well, a bit loose but that's perfect!" She pinned her curls up and put on the hat. "Pretty good." She walked out into the streets and wondered around until she found the distribution center. "Um…20 papes." "10 cents" grumbled Wiesel. "Wadda you standin here for kid, move it!" "Sorry, no need to be edgy" Madison sat on the steps to read the headlines until someone blocked the sunlight. "Will you move it!" She said, remembering to keep her voice low. "I'se Jack Kelly, jus who might you be?"

"I'm….Clark" Madison said, thinking of her last name. "Huh, Clark is it? Ok well, I'm leader of dese heah parts an no one can be a newsie heah without me sayin, K'" "K" Jack nodded, "Well why don' I show you da ropes"

A few hours later, and Madison had pretty much learned how to do it. "Tomorrow I'll take you ta see Spot, he's da leader in Brooklyn. For now you jus follow me to da lodging house."

With that he turned and started walking away. Madison paused, then ran to catch up.

**This is my first fanfic, and I would like some reviews, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is the second chapter of The beginning hope it's longer than the first**

Chapter 2

All eyes looked up at Madison as she walked through the door. _Ok a little awkward. _"Now boys, dis heah is Clark, he's a new newsie an he's gonna stay wid us." Jack announced. He turned to Madison and told her to pick any empty bunk. She sat on a bottom one near the window and turned to look out. Soon, she fell asleep.

"Alright get up, carryin' the banner, come on get up!" Kloppman's voice came shouting the next morning. Grumbling and complaining boys poured into the bathroom, still trying to wake up. _I think I'll wait till they're done and tomorrow get up early,_ Madison thought to herself as she got up.

After she was ready, Madison ran out into the streets to catch up with the others who were already at the distribution center. "Alright, next." "Uh..50 papes" "Right, next." Madison made it just as the last of the newsies were getting their papes. "Hi, I'm David and this is my little brother Les. Who are you?" asked David. "Clark" Madison answered, "Not very talkative are you?" he said good humouredly, "Nope!" she smiled. "So did Jack show you the ropes?" Madison tipped her head to the right then yelled, "Man bit by rabid dog, died a day later" David smiled, "I guess so."

Madison had gotten used to her routine after one week, get up early, get ready then head to the distribution center. Sell papes, eat lunch, sell more papes, come back to the LH watch the boys play poker and see race win, wait till dark and go to sleep. That was the usual with occasional changes.

Jack had put off meeting Spot, so Madison went to ask about it. She found him smoking a cigar, leaning against the side of the LH. "Can I go meet Spot now?" Jack jumped a mile, not noticing she was there. "Uh sure, yeah we'll meet him tomorrow, I guess." He said. Madison nodded, hoping he was telling the truth. She sighed as she walked inside, she wanted to be known as a girl, but there were NO girl newsies; Jack's rule. She laid on her bunk and looked up at the boards above her. _Please God, if there's anyway you can, I wanna be a girl again.___With that she rolled over and went to sleep.

Jack kept his word and the next day they headed over the bridge to meet Spot.

"Are you friends, or enemies, well you kinda have to be friends if you're visiting him right now but-" she was cut short by Jack saying, "You've been asking questions since we left da lodgin house, Shut up!" Madison glared at him, but stayed silent. "Ey Jackie-boy, who's dis?" "Dis heah's our newest newsie, Clark" Madison had to hold in her laugh, _Clark, that's getting used a whole lot!_ Spot jumped down from the crates to talk to her. "So you'se new, I'se guessing you know bout me though, right?" She shook her head. "No! where've you been kid, I'se the king of New York!" She looked at him skeptically, "The 'king' of New York?" "Yep, das me!" She slowly nodded, "Ok". Madison stood back as the two leaders talked.

Back at the LH, Madison wondered when or if she should reveal that she was a girl to the other newsies. _I don't wanna pretend to be a boy for much longer, but what if they kick me out, or what if they hate me, or what if…_ and these thoughts carried on through the night.

**Sorry, forgot to mention that Madison has waist-length red hair w/ curls, green eyes and freckles, fair skinned and stands right at 5 ft.**


	3. Chapter 3

**this is the 3****rd**** chapter hope you like it**

Madison's P.O.V.

The next day, after selling, I went to met some of the guys at Tibbys for dinner. As I was walking through an alley filled with trash and other stuff, I just happened to run into two drunk Delancy brothers. "Goin' somewhere?" asked Morris as he blocked my path. I backed up against the wall, "Um…" "Not anytime soon" said Oscar as he pulled out some brass knuckles and put them on. I bolted. "Hey, get back here you little twerp!" that's all I heard as I ran trying to lose them in the alleys. _get to Tibbys, get to Tibbys_ I thought, until I came to a dead end. _Wonderful, dead end, JUST what I need._ I heard footsteps and turned to face them again. "Not so lucky now, are you" Oscar growled as he lifted me by my shirt till I was dangling, a few feet off the ground. He threw a punch and it connected with my face, _stupid Jack,_ I thought as I fell,_ why didn't you teach me to fight?_

Boy's P.O.V.

"Where is he?" "I dunno, he said he would meet us here." Jack interrupted, "let's go to the lodgin' house an see if he's there, maybe he forgot." All the boys nodded at the logical explanation and headed home. After a while in walking, "Guys," all heads turned to Blink, "look." Clark was lying in the alley unconscious with cuts and bruises all over. "Who did that?" "Probably the Delancy brothers" Jack commented grimly. "Uh…what do we do?" asked Race, "Let's get him to the lodgin' house and ask Kloppman." "K" they all muttered. As they walked closer, they noticed that his cap had come off and long red hair was spilled out from underneath. "Woah, Clark's a….goil?" "Goils can't be newsies!" "Well this one was." "Guys!" Race pointed down, "lets jus' get her home, den we decide what to do"

At the LH, regular P.O.V.

"Boys, who's this!" Kloppman exclaimed as they came through the door. "dis heah would be Clark." "alright, go put her on an empty bunk and I'll take care of her." Said an obviously confused Kloppman.

Madison's P.O.V.

I blinked a few times and realized I was staring at some boards from a bunk above me. _Where are the Delancys? _The last thing I remembered was getting soaked in an alley. I also realized I was bandaged up, but my eye still hurt. I lifted my hand to feel it and winced at the touch. "Hey guys, she's awake!" _Wait, SHE, oh no!_ they knew!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, this is the fourth chapter in 'the beginning'-Angel1029**

"Why didn't you tell us you was a goil?" asked Blink as the newsies crowded around to hear.

"Would you have let me stay?" she replied. "No." she smirked, "Didn't think so"

"So will you stay?" she heard one of the littler newsies ask. "Well I-" "No" Jack interrupted, "Goils can't be newsies" "Well I was one before, wasn't I?" Madison retorted. "Well… uh, youse was pretenden to be a boy den" "So, I was still a girl." Jack stood up, "Comon guys, let's discuss this OUTSIDE." Madison watched them leave, wishing they would let her stay.

Later

Madison looked up as Jack and the others came in. "Well?" "Um.. well we decided we can't leave a goil out in da streets," Jack paused, "So youse can stay." "YES!" Madison shouted and then jumped up from the bed she had been sitting on to go tell Kloppman her good news. "But…" She turned at that word, "What?" She asked warily. "Youse still gotta woik to stay." Madison smiled, "Works for me, I'll just sell papes!" All the boys looked at one another and shrugged.

After Madison had told Kloppman, he suggested that she get the attic, more privacy that way. She agreed.

"Hmm, pretty good." Madison surveyed the room. She had moved a lot of the junk out of the way, cleaned up a bit, and put her stuff in. "Ok"

Madison walked out to the small balcony that could just hold her. "Good night Momma, Daddy, and my sisters, I miss you, but I have another family now, and they will take care of me." She gazed up at the starry night, hoping, and wishing that somehow her family would show up, alive and wanting to have her back. She smiled ,a little smile, knowing that they would be happy, wherever they are.

Madison crawled in bed and curled up, think of the song her mother used to sing to them,

"_Even if you are scared and lonely, don't forget, I am always here._

_Don't be afraid, my darling daughters, open arms are always near."_

Madison felt tears running down her cheeks, as she remembered some of the song.

"_You'll find love wherever you are, I'll be with you, near and far."_

"_Girls, listen!" she would say, "What, momma?" she would smile and swing one of them around, "It's the sound of angels, playing their wonderful songs straight from heaven, for us to hear!" they would all giggle, "No momma, that's the wind and river" "Ah, yes," she'd say, "But listen to all the sounds and you will hear beautiful melodies playing all the time!_

Madison listened for any melodies playing, but all she heard were horses on the streets and boys snoring downstairs. She sighed, "Momma, I can't hear any songs now, but I'll bet that you are playing some right now, in heaven with all the other angels. Good night, love you!" With that, she drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry, finally got some done in the middle of Christmas stuff. Does anyone have good ideas for a newsie name for Madison? I would love it if you could give me some suggestions. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, I haven't gotten many reviews on this story (or any for that matter) so I'm kinda discouraged. It would be great if you could leave a review and maybe even pass this on to a few more people. Yes, I'm getting desperate! But, hey, I'm still sorta new! Anyway, I'm gonna try and make this chapter a bit longer than the others, so, here goes._

The sun was barely shining as Madison hurried to get ready. She splashed water on her face and dried off just as the boys stormed in.

"Mornin' Mad'sn" some of the guys muttered, still half asleep. They came in rubbing their eyes and grumbling about whose "idiot idea" it was to have them awake at this ridiculous hour.

"Good morning!" She chirped in reply, seemingly oblivious to their moans and complains.

As she left, some of the boys stared,

"How can she be so AWAKE!"

The morning came and went almost like normal, except for the fact that she was a GIRL! She was used to the whole routine by now, but it made the day a whole lot better not having to hide her gender.

Everyone usually met at Tibby's for lunch and today was no exception. The usual hustle and bustle of the place reached her ears about a block or two before she set her sights upon the old building. As she entered, she noticed that there was a new man eating and chatting with the rest of the newsies.

_Who is that?_ She wondered as she took a seat.

Jack noticed her and beckoned her over to join him.

"I'll bet you haven't met Denton yet, 'ave you?"

She shook her head silently as she stared at the strange man. He smiled and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you Miss."

She hesitantly took it then calmed down at the warm smile directed her way.

" My name is Denton, might I ask what yours is?"

"Madison, Madison Clark" she smiled in return.

"Aww, just like fadder n daughter" Jack said cheekily.

Madison flinched, remembering her father and his gruesome death. Denton just smiled and said under his breath, "You're all a little family of your own anyway!"

Later, at the LH

All the newsies ,including Davey and Les, were sitting and watching a poker game be won by none other than the infamous gambler, Racetrack.

"Tank you, tank you," "Too bad" "Maybe next time" Racetrack proudly gathered up his winnings as the unlucky newsies left the table a lot poorer than when they started.

Mush was sitting on his bed thinking of newsie names for their newest addition. He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice a cigarette butt flying toward his face until it hit.

"Ha! You should'a seen your sorry face!" Race shouted, while clutching his stomach in laughter.

Mush sat up scowling and swiped a hand across his face. "I was tinkin" he muttered as the whole room smirked at him.

Madison, suddenly interested, rolled over onto her back and sat up, looking curiously at him. "Bout what?"

"Names…." Mush replied.

"Names for….?"

Mush looked at the girl, "You need a newsie name"

"Oh," she replied slowly, "why?"

Most of the boys looked at her curiously, "You don't know?" asked Blink.

Madison blushed slightly and shook her head, "No." 

_Do you have to have a newsie name?_

There was a short pause before Jack, the leader of this ragtag bunch, started.

"Well for starters it wouldn't be good for the Delancy brudders to know your REAL name, now would it?"

She shook her head vigorously, not liking the two boys anymore then the newsies did.

"And… It's kinda a way of sayin' tha' you're a real newsie now. So let's see….. any suggestions?"

"Clover"

"Princess"

"Rainbow"

"Evening"

"Star"

"Mouse"

This was ended however when Kloppman yelled at them to "Be quiet and go to sleep"

Soon soft snores were heard as some of the kids managed to go to sleep, until…

"How bout Pipsqueak!"

"Ok, now that's just insulting!"

"Awww, shaddup"

_That's the end of the 5__th__ chapter and I hope it's longer than the others. _

_Today is 9-11-2011; a decade since the attack on Americans on U.S. soil. It will not soon be forgotten. I pray for all those who died and those who lost loved ones. I pray that this nation will grow stronger each year as we remember what happened 10 years ago today. Here is a poem I wrote for today; Hope you like it._

The day the towers came down

I wasn't there and I can't remember,

when the towers fell that September

Many died and all of us wept

And that night not many slept

The day the towers came down, on top of us all

The day Bin Laden thought that we would crawl

But we stood tall and took a stand,

all together; hand and hand

We will never forget what happened that day,

For many of us had to go away

God took them to heaven while we

Stayed together and prayed for peace


	6. Chapter 6

_I would like it very much if I got some ideas for a name and maybe even some help with the storyline. To be honest, I'm just making this up as I go now! Any help would be appreciated but I'm not certain I'll use all of it. Anyway, here's the next chap._

**Chapter 6**

The day had gone by pretty quickly to the kids and soon enough they were finished selling the afternoon edition and sitting by the Horace Greenly statue, all doing their own little thing. Les was playing pirate and swordfights with some of the smaller boys, Boots and Snipeshooter included. Dutchy and Snoddy were doing something that involved a string, a blade of grass and a bead. Davey, Jack, Kid Blink and Crutchy were talking over the latest headlines and Swifty, Madison and Bumlets were talking of the other boroughs of New York.

"Well, well, Jackie boi! Looks like you got your whole gang wit ya."

Everyone turned to see Spot Conlon arrive at the town center, his signature cane in hand.

"Spot." Jack acknowledged as the two spit-shook in greeting.

Spot sauntered over to where Madison stood, "I see you'se new…. You Jackie boi's girlfriend?" he questioned.

She shook her head, grinning, "No, I'm Clark!"

Spot froze for a minute then turned to Jack and Davey "You mean to tell me that you'se let a GIRL join you?"

Everyone just glanced around as he continued, "Don't you know wha could happen? Der a bunch o' idiots in these here streets and you mean to tell me that you let a goil just come and join up? Unbelievable!"

"Well nuttin ain't gonna happen!" Jack exclaimed defensively. "We gonna make sure of it."

Spot looked on, disbelieving, but gave in anyway. "Fine," he said "It's your decision, but if you'se sure, then I'm in too."

That night they all went to watch Medda perform to celebrate!

Madison had been a newsie for two weeks now and was still in need of an newsie name. It was almost Christmas and the boys wanted her to have one before then.

The days were getting shorter, but also colder, and that meant all the wood that they had was getting used up quickly. Kloppman had tried to find more, but everyone had used the trees for decorations in their houses, so not much was left. Most of the kids at the LH tried to help whenever possible but they weren't getting much money either. After all, people were only interested in new toys and jewelry and such, not a simple thing like a newspaper. Some of the boys had offered to hike up through Bronx for they had heard there was more wood up there. Of course Kloppman would have none of that. They were getting by but the winter was getting colder and harsher as the days went by.

"Penny a pape"

"Would you like a pape miss?"

"Body found dead and frozen alongside river!"

"Presidential scandal; what will happ-"

"OOF, hey!"

Madison stood up and shook the snow off her thin jacket as Skittery looked on sheepishly. She gave up, still coated by the white powder, and grinned at Skittery, who was trying to wipe his papers off the best he could.

"Couldn't wait to go somewhere, could you?" she asked as the white flakes swirled around them both.

He shrugged and hefted the papers onto his shoulder. "Jack told me to tell everyone to get back to the lodging house as fast as possible."

Madison frowned, "Why? Is something wrong?"

He had already started running again, "I don't know!"

Madison watched him run off, the blanket of snow quickly obscuring her sight of him.

_I can't just let him have all the fun._ She thought to herself, before throwing herself into the wind.

_Now how would that be fair? _

Pretty soon, all the newsboys and one girl were all standing outside the lodging house, excited to see what the surprise was.

Kloppman opened the doors and welcomed them into the warm abode.

"FIREWOOD!" someone shouted.

"What?"

Everyone piled in quickly to see the miracle that was laid out before them. They all stared in awe at the pile of wood that rested in the corner by the fireplace.

Some turned around to stare at Kloppman and Jack, who were grinning like a pair of hyenas at feeding time. *

"How…..?"

"I asked Roosevelt when I saw him in the streets yesterday." Jack explained, "He offered to give us all the wood we need to last us this year!"

There was nothing but silence, save the crackling of the fire, as everyone processed what was said.

"YAHOO!"

After that, the whole LH was filled with dancing, happy children, who felt as if all their sufferings had forever gone away!

That night everyone slept peacefully and those who were lucky enough got to sleep by the ongoing fire.

Christmas morning came around and all the kids found a small treat waiting at the foot of their beds that day. An apple for Skittery, an orange for Bumlets, peppermint sticks for the little ones and a nickel for each one! The best day for the poor orphans was today!

As they went outside to start their selling, they could hear all the children of New York calling to their parents and siblings all the new toys they received from St. Nick. They all had happy hearts instead of the usual self pity as they got to the distribution center.

That day, when the ate at Tibby's, they got free meals, and joyful chatter filled the building.

Madison stepped outside to breath the crisp winter air and to get out of the crowded place.

"I remember Momma, when you and Daddy would get woken up with all of us jumping on your bed, how excited we were when we realized that we each had a new something under the tree….."

She paused in recollection for a moment, "I loved how you both would take the entire family out to eat, even though money was tight. You told us to never stop believing and to always hope for the best."

Madison stopped as she realized she was walking to the graveyard, the one that her family was buried in. She hurried to the headstones and knelt down in front of them to continue talking. "I have a new family now, they aren't the most proper or polite or respectful or rich, but we all love each other. We love each other like siblings do."

Madison proceeded to tell her parents and sisters all about her new friends and family and how much she missed them.

By the time she finished it was getting close to sundown and she gave a hasty, yet hesitant, goodbye, to insure she wouldn't miss curfew.

Madison opened the door to be greeted by many smiling faces.

"Hey! We was wonderin' where you were"

"Yeah, you missed out on a great time! We had a food fight which then turn-"

"It wasn't a food fight! We were harmlessly tossing food around!"

"Aww he's just a sore loser; he did start it after all!"

"HEY! I did no such th-"

"Hah! Did too!"

"Nuh uh!"

Yep, just like a family!

**End this chap.**

_For starters, the * was to let you know that they were HAPPY smiles, not crazy, starved, insane smiles!_

_Also, everyone got something else too; not just Skittery, Bumlets and the little ones! I am very happy with this chapter….your thoughts? That review button isn't there for nothing!_

_Till' next time!_

_-Angel1029_


	7. Chapter 7

_This will be the last chapter in this story, but I am already thinking of another story! I've found a name for Madison, as you will see, so here it is; the last chapter!_

**Chapter 7**

Madison, recently re-named Lucky, walked out of Tibby's feeling full and content. She was met with the sight of two newsboys, who were around 9 and 15 years old. The smaller one had brown, shaggy hair and mysterious blue/grey eyes. The bigger, and most likely the older one, had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. They looked like they might be brothers or friends, considering how close they stayed to each other. Lucky walked up to them to introduce herself and to ask about their business in Manhattan.

"Hi, I'm Lucky!"

Both boys looked at her, then the older one stuck out his hand in return, "I'se Tips."

Lucky tilted her head in thought, "You'se from Bronx, ain't ya? I can tell by your voice; it has 'Bronx' written all over it."

Tips nodded, "I'se is; he's not"

The younger boy came up from beside Tips then stuck out his hand, "I'se Puck, I'se nine. Can we be newsies?"

"Shoah! But we'd 'ave to ask Jack first." And with that the three newsies headed off to the lodging house.

*8*

Soon the two boys were accepted into the little family and settled in quickly. Even being from Bronx, Tips wasn't as rude and mean as some of the others were, so he fit in nicely with the "goody-two-shoes" Manhattan. Puck made friends with Boots, Les, Snipeshooter and Tumbler and he was now looked at as 'one of the littler newsies'.

Brooklyn came over with news that they had a few new newsies as well; Trouble, who was an 8 year old with tan hair and bright blue eyes; Swifty, he was the one who could run quickly, he had light brown hair and grey eyes, and Tops, who had dark brown hair and eyes as black as the night. Dagger, next in line for leader, had taken Trouble and Swifty under his wing, as they had never been newsies before.

There was news of Bronx getting a new leader and Jack took a few newsies and joined Spot to see for themselves. Dodger was the new leader. His appearance was black hair and brown eyes and his attitude was defiantly a "don't tell me what to do" attitude. The newsie leaders of Manhattan, Brooklyn, Harlem (Pup- newsie with golden/ brown hair and brown eyes) and Queens (Prince-brown hair and violet eyes) all were wondering about the new leader.

Life went on as normal, except for a little more trouble from Bronx and occasionally Harlem. Many still questioned the choice of letting Lucky be a newsie, but the Manhattan newsies were not about to let a member of their family go soon.

*8*

Race took Lucky to Sheepshead one day, to give her a glimpse of how it is selling at the tracks. It was hot and muggy and yet there were still many people willing to brave the heat to bet on their favorite horses.*

"You get the left side and I'll stick with the right, it's usually less crowded on left." Race told Lucky befor drifting off into the crowd.

"Great! Now what?" Lucky glanced at the papers in her hand, then shrugged to herself and started shouting out random headlines. "Baby found outside fire station; possibly the mayor's" She grinned, thinking, before shouting, "Pulitzer is found to have a child, more on the way!"

As people came over to get their news Lucky remembered some famous words: " It ain't lying, it's just improvin' the truth a little." _Yep Jack, just improvin' the truth!_

After a while of making up headlines and running from those who caught onto the scam, Lucky walked around the track, exploring the new area.

She came across an opening, in which she could hear horses whinnying and stamping their hooves. _ A little peek won't hurt anythin'_. She glanced around her, and seeing no one, walked into the stables.

The horses stared at her, as if they had never seen a human before. Lucky smiled at their reactions and continued walking and occasionally petting one, talking in soft tones to them. Near the end of the stables, she noticed that one horse in particular was fidgeting and trying it's hardest to escape. This one, a dark brown mare with a black mane and tail, was tied up unlike all the others.

Lucky frowned,_ No animal should be tied up like this! _ As she walked over to untie it, the mare reared up and pawed the ground, while neighing as loud as possible. She jumped back, startled for a minute, then continued on.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Shhh, shhh. Calm down um…" Lucky looked at the plaque on the stable door, "Rage of Fire. It's Ok." She continued talking to the horse in soft tones and not moving any closer until Rage of Fire calmed down.

"Hey, you're a pretty horse, hmm." She smiled at the mare, "What do you say about a new name? How about….umm…..Feather Song!" The mare just stared at her, distrust in her eyes. Lucky sighed, "You don't care? Fine, Feather Song it is!"

Lucky took out a few slices of apple she was saving for later and handed a slice to the horse on her palm outstretched. Feather Song, as she was now called, tentatively lowered her head to sniff at the food in the unmoving palm. She eventually picked it up and ate the whole slice, then looked at Lucky for more.

Lucky laughed. "You want some more?" the horse gave a slight dip of her head, "Ok then, here's all I have left."

The last bits of apple were quickly eaten and the horse and Lucky stared at one another for a while.

"Hey!"

Lucky and Feather Song both jumped at the sudden shout at the entrance.

One of the jockeys was walking directly at them, "You shouldn't be in here, and much less near THAT horse!"

Lucky glanced at Feather Song then back to the jockey, "Why not?"

The jockey looked up uneasily at Feather Song, as if she would bite his head off for talking, then he replied just above a whisper, "That horse used to be a wild horse. Now she is just evil; She always throws riders off and almost stomped one at one point!"

Lucky looked at both, the horse and jockey, trying to decide what to think.

"But- She- I mean, well- I"

"I'd be in your best interest if you got out of here as soon as possible miss." With that he tipped his hat and strolled out of the stables.

"Lucky!" She heard Racetrack's voice echoing off the walls as he searched for her.

Lucky turned to Feather Song, "I don't believe him! You aren't evil! I promise you this, that one day I'll help you get free and let you run wild again!"

Feather Song looked happier and nodded.

"Wait," Lucky paused, "You can understand me?"

Feather Song just stared at her, but with a kind look in her eyes.

Lucky nodded, "I'll get you out someday; I promise."

Lucky had a way of understanding animals and they, her. It may seem like something impossible, but she just had a gift for animals, or at least this one.

Lucky would visit each day and try to think of ways to get Feather Song out. She still had yet to figure one out but she kept trying. Nobody at the stables understood how the most un-tamable horse there suddenly became one of the calmer ones, even though her wild mustang blood would still show through sometimes. They still were wary of the poor mare and kept a close watch on her, but unknown to them, there was a little redhead girl named Lucky, who would someday get the horse out of her prison.

**The End**

_That ended this story!_

_A few things though;_

_The * was to let you know that in my story (stories) that Sheepshead will be a racing ground for horses; not cars._

_I already have a few ideas for a sequel and I am planning on starting it soon!_

_I am very proud of this story and I would like to know, as all authors do, how you liked it, so please, please, please review!_

_I own Feather Song, Tops, Swifty, Pup, Tips, Puck, Dodger, Prince, Dagger, Trouble and Lucky! I think that's all, so until next time!_

_-Angel1029_


End file.
